


What He Had Done To Her

by stupidityeatsme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Rape, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityeatsme/pseuds/stupidityeatsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle what he had done. So she did something herself, desperately hoping Dave wouldn't catch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You pounded your fists against the wall repeatedly. Trust is stupid. You made mental note to never trust anyone like you trusted him, never again. You’d never let your guard down like that. You couldn’t take it.

You also made a mental note to not let anyone see your emotions. That’s what got you in this mess, didn’t it? Dave’s Bro noticed that you were lonely and kinda sad, and upon trying to help he only made it fucking worse. You swore to yourself you would get him back, get him back for this pain.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw something shine. You turned your head, wiping tears from your eyes. It was… What was it? Glass? Plastic? You didn’t care. You only cared that it looked sharp and you could use something sharp right now, something sharp to make you pretty. You couldn’t stand to look at yourself, defouled and ruined.

You crawled over weakly and picked it up. It looked like part of a sword. It must have broken off of one during a strife between Dave and his Bro. You twirled it around your fingers, feeling the prickling sensation. It was nice, though a bit unsettling. You turned and looked at a mirror, at your naked body. Gross. Utterly disgusting. 

Then you looked at the door, hoping it was locked. Bro had left for a beer or something, and Dave was hopefully asleep by now. It should be safe for something like this.

You bit your lip and placed it on your skin, closing your eyes. Your eyes watered as you pressed it against your skin and dragged. It stung a lot.

You did it again. And again. And again and again and again.

And you did it until you were crying your eyes out and making a giant mess of blood, tears, and whatever makeup was washing off of your eyes.

You were pathetic and you hated yourself. You glanced in the mirror again. You were still a disgusting mess, but now you were a hurt disgusting mess, hurt not by him, because he didn’t deserve to hurt you, but by yourself. If anyone had the right to hurt yourself, it would be you.

Suddenly, you heard the door open. You quickly rolled behind the bed, pressing your wrist against the floor as you did. You crinkled your face, trying your best to keep quiet from the sting.

“Rose? You in here?” A familiar, deep voice asked. There was the absolute lightest Texas accent, but it was more noticeable now since he was worried.

You realized that he was worried about you.

No… No, impossible, he couldn’t be worried about you. Sure, he always was, but now he didn’t have a reason to. No, you weren’t fine, and no, you probably would never be, but he didn’t need to worry. It’d be too much of a bother for him now.

“Is everything alright? I haven’t seen you since Bro left earlier,” He said, and you heard his footsteps walking over to you. You had to act quickly, or he would see you in such a horrible, bloody, naked state.

Your arm was still bleeding.

You sighed, and shakily, said, “Go away.”

You heard the footsteps stop, you glanced up and you saw his face, his glasses off. He hasn’t noticed you yet. You made yourself smaller, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Just go away. Please,” You could hear your voice getting weird, because you were about to start crying again. He climbed onto the bed and peered down at you. You didn’t care about the nakedness, not right now. You did hope that he wouldn’t look at you the way his Bro did. But you worried more that he would notice your arm that you recklessly placed against your back, stinging yourself and covering you back in blood.

He crinkled his eyebrows up. He was worried. “Rose, why are you naked in the guest room of my house?” He asked. He was looking into your eyes. You felt relieved, but still scared.

“I don’t think that’s your business,” You said, as clearly as you could manage. There was no doubt that he noticed your crying stains and makeup smudges.

“Sure it’s not. But I’m still curious,” He said.

“Well stop.”

“Why?”

“Because I said it’s not your business, Dave, and it would be the kindest thing you could do to stop looking at me like that,” You raised your voice.

Dave rearranged himself so that he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, and then he slid down to sit next to you on the floor. “What’s wrong, Rose?”

“Nothing.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is.”

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I already did. It’s nothing.”

“Sure it’s not.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Then explain the bloodstains on the carpet.”

You froze, and glanced over at the bloodstains on the carpet. The shard of glass was gone, though. You couldn’t help but close your eyes and sigh. “I’m on my period.”

You squeezed your legs together and bit your lip, hoping he buys it.

“Then why were you crying?” He asked, turning to face you. He was awfully close, so you backed up quite a bit.

“It was, uh… Cramps. They’re really bad tonight. Uugh.”

“No. I highly doubt that. Because I saw something on my Bro’s bed, and it wasn’t period blood,” He said. He had that absolute poker-face that you hated so much, but now especially. You wanted to know what he was thinking. What he thought of you. “So what happened with my Bro?”

You stayed silent. You didn’t want to tell him. You promised his Bro that you wouldn’t tell anyone ever, and knowing him, he could probably find out if you tell Dave or not. No, instead you looked at the ground without saying a word. Not even a word of protest.

“Rose.”

“What.”

“Tell me what he fucking did to you.”


	2. Dave You Persistent Fuck

“It doesn’t matter,” you said, pulling a comforter from the bed and wrapping it around you. That two care of two problems: Your insecurity, and the inevitable bleeding that still seeped down your arm. You wished that it would just stop already so that Dave wouldn’t catch you.

“Oh, yes it does,” Dave disagreed. “You two did something together, and I want to know what. And more importantly, why.”

“We didn’t do anything,” You growled.

“Rose, don’t lie to me! I saw your clothes in his room, and you’re naked in her now!!! What the hell happened between you two? I need to know,” He practically shouted. You felt your eyes well up again. Why did Dave have to be so… So… So persistent?

“Nothing happened between us, it was all him!” You shouted. 

He stopped, and backed off only very slightly. “You don’t mean…”

You were both silent. He leaned back against the bed, distraught. You felt like someone was piling rocks into your chest as the silence continued, time slowing down, and Dave basically ignoring you.

“No, my Bro would never. I mean he wouldn’t. He’s just so….” Dave really couldn’t believe what you implied. “Did he really?”

You stayed quiet. 

“I’m so sorry…”

And suddenly you were crying again. You wrapped the comforter around your face and curled up, hoping Dave couldn’t see you. But, of course, he could hear your sobbing. You were always a rather loud cryer, even though you had usually learned to suppress your tears whilst living underneath your mother’s roof.

You feel a small arm wrap around you, pressing the comforter onto your shoulders. It was comfy, actually. Then you realize that it was Dave, and you were being comforted by Dave. He was comforting you. 

You poked your head out of the comforter and looked at him. His red eyes were shiny but he was smiling softly at you. You supposed that was part of this whole comforting deal thing.

“He insisted, and threatened me when I refused,” you said finally, leaning your head onto Dave’s shoulder. He only hugged you tighter. “I think he may have been drunk.”  
Dave sighed. “That’s likely. That dude is always drunk or high or something.”

“I would have tried to run away,” You continued as best as you could, but you were still crying and you really hoped that Dave could understand you clearly, “But I knew that he was much faster and sneakier than me. So I didn’t. I just layed there on his bed while he… He…”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say it. I think I got the picture,” Dave said, running his fingers through your hair. You closed your eyes, squeezing tears out of your eyes. “I always knew Bro was a bit of a pervert, but a little girl? That’s low, even for him.”

Your breathing was shaky.

“Sorry. I’ll just shut up,” He said, noticing his words were getting to you.

“No, it’s fine, I just,” You found yourself unable to finish because you’re too busy crying again. You figured you would soon be out of liquids in your body.

“Just shut up and stay calm. Talking about it will only make it worse,” He said to you. You did as he said.

You ended up drifting into a peaceful sleep in your “brother's” arm, although he wasn’t really your brother. Not really. I mean, kind of, but not really.

Peaceful changed very quickly when the nightmare began.


	3. Nightmares Am I Right Ladies (By Ladies I Mean Rose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh would you look at this hella short chapter I'm sorry I'll make them longer I promise.

You were still the guest room of Dave’s apartment, cuddling up with your weird ecto brother who was comforting you. Except when you woke up, he wasn’t there. Instead it was his stupid goddamned Bro whose arm was latched around you, and you wanted to vomit, scream, cry, whatever.

“Hey there Lalonde,” He smirked down at you. You looked at him with horror in your eyes, but he still was looking at you like… Like that.

You tried to squirm away, but the blanket wouldn’t let you, and instead the comforter fell and you were exposed to him again.

Shocked, you launched yourself over the bed and tried to make it out the door. And for a bright, shining millisecond, it seemed like you would. But that sneaky bastard blocked your path and you smacked right into him.

“It’s alright, little Rosie, I won’t hurt yo-… What’s that on your wrist?” He asked, grabbing your wrist firmly and pulling it up to his face and looking at it.

He was quite a bit taller than you, so your arm was stretched quite a lot, and his fingers against the scars stung you. “Stop it,” you said, trying to pull away.

“You know,” he said, pulling your arm up higher, making you yelp a bit, “I’ve been kinda mean to you the last few days. Maybe I should let you have it a little easy,” his smirk only grew as he spoke.

“...... If you think I’m gonna believe that, you’re quite idiotic,” you spat finally. He frowned at that.

“Feisty one, aren’t ya?”

You simply glared. “You remind me a lot of Dave,” he said absent-mindedly. “Of course, I’ve never seen Dave naked. That’d be interesting, though. Incestous, but interesting. I should try that sometime.”

You widened your eyes at that. “Don’t lay a hand on him or I’ll-”

Before you could finish, he was digging his nails into your scars and pulling your arm so that your toes were lifting off the ground. You shouted some curses in response, and then he dropped you.

You stumbled a bit, but you remained on your feet. You backed away from him, but he only followed you closely until you fell back on the bed and then he began to-

He didn’t do anything, because you woke up, laying on the guest bed with a large t-shirt on and a pair of boxers.

You were sweating quite a lot, and you looked at the pillow. It was stained, and you weren’t sure if it was drool or tears. Probably tears, you decided.

You looked down at yourself and noticed that you were wearing one of Dave’s record shirts, and the boxer’s were probably also his, but you couldn’t really tell. They were blue, so for all you know they could be…

You blinked, and sighed. You couldn’t think about that. You couldn’t think about him.

The door burst open, and it was Dave. He had his shades on today, but what he did lack was pants. Then again, so did you. You supposed you didn’t care too much.

“Is everything okay? I heard screaming,” He said with a calm exterior.

“I didn’t scream,” you said. “Though I suppose it’s possible I was screaming in my sleep, but I don’t see why. My dream wasn’t too horrible,” you said carefully. You did feel bad about lying, but it was only a small lie. You’ve experienced much worse in real life.

He shut the door and sat down on the bed. “Are you sure you don’t want me to call your mom to take you back home? Obviously this place isn’t gonna be good for you.”

“Dave, why do you think I’m here in the first place? Mother dearest isn’t home, and she won’t be for at least a week,” you said. You thought he knew that.

“Oh, right,” he shrugged. “Go stay with John? Or Jade? Or anywhere that’s not, you know, here?”

“I’ll be fine,” you insist, though you weren’t too certain of it. As long as you stayed out of the house while Bro was gone and came back when he left, you were certain you’d be fine.

Well, still not certain. But fairly sure.

Fairly.


End file.
